The Call
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: A songfic loosely based on 'The Call' by Backstreet Boys.  Velvet meets a mysterious man at a bar, the only problem is she's already married.


I wrote this story for one of my best friends so I hope she and everyone else likes this :) 

* * *

><p><em>Let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny<br>Me and my girls went out, just to end up in misery  
>I was about to go home and there he was standing in front of me<em>

Velvet laughed at Angelina as she attempted to climb off her stool and walk to the bathroom with Val, "girls you're wasted. Don't be too long as I've got to go home."

Angelina turned around and waved dismissively at her best friend as she stumbled towards the bathroom clutching onto Val's arm for support. Velvet spun around in her seat and that's when her eyes connected with his piercing brown ones. She felt herself get drawn in as she slid off her seat and walked closer to him.

She smiled softly as she got closer to the brown eyed mysterious man, "hi."

He smiled back, _"I got a place nearby, wanna go?"_

She knew she shouldn't, she had somebody waiting for her at home but she was drawn to this man and couldn't help herself, "give me a minute."

Velvet walked away from the mystery man and whipped out her phone, _"Hi it's me what's up baby? I'm sorry listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me ok?"_

Chris frowned on the other end, _"where are you?"_

She gulped as her conscience hit her, _"wait wait say that again?"_

_"Hello?"_

She did the only thing she could think to do, _"you're really dropping out I think my battery must be low. Listen if you can hear me we're goin to a place nearby, alright? Gotta go."_

Velvet turned her phone off before flipping it shut and putting it in her bag and walking back to the blue eyed mystery man, "Let's go."

Forgetting all about her Angelina and Val in the bathroom knowing they could look after each other she followed the mystery man out of the club and back to his place.

_Now two years gone, nothing's been won  
>I can't take it back what's done is done<br>One of his friends found out  
>That he wasn't my only one<br>And it eats me from inside, that he's not by my side  
>Just because I made that call and lied<em>

Velvet stared at the little boy as he sat on her lap, it was his first birthday today. She thought this would be such an amazing day and their family would be together and so happy but it all went downhill at the party.

_Flashback to two hours earlier:_

Chris looked from his friend to his girlfriend not believing what he had just heard. Slowly he approached her needing to know the truth, "Vel is it true?"

Velvet was confused about what was going on, "Is what true?"

"Did you really cheat on me?"

Velvet grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him into the other room away from the party and prying ears and eyes, "keep your voice down, we don't want the world knowing our business. What makes you think that?"

"I don't think anything, James told me he saw you with some guy last week and you were being . . . how shall I say this, overly friendly."

Her gaze dropped to the floor, "oh."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say on the matter?"

"I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean for it to happen between us but it just did."

He started pacing back and forth in front of her really wishing that what James had seen had been a misunderstanding, "how long has it been going on?"

"Not long."

He spun to face her hands on his hips and nostrils flaring, "I asked how long bitch?"

Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "two years."

"Two years? How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me."

She looked up at him pleadingly, "I **do** love you Chris, you and Josh are my world."

"If you loved me why did you cheat on me? When did it start?"

"I don't know why I cheated on you, I guess I was just looking for a little fun and excitement and that is all he was. It started the night I went out with Angelina and Val and called to tell you not to wait up as I'd be late."

Chris remembered the night well, he had organised a romantic meal for when she got home as she'd gone straight from work for a drink with the girls and then it hit him, "is he mine?"

"Is who yours?"

"Joshua, is he my son?"

"Yes! God I can't believe you'd ask that of me."

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me! How can you be sure he's mine?"

"Because when I was with him we used protection. Chris he is the spitting image of you, how could he not be yours? Can we work through this?"

"No! I'm gone. As soon as this party is over with I am walking out of the door and never coming back. I want a DNA test to prove that Joshua is mine and then I want regular access to him."

With that Chris turned around and walked out of the door and out of her life forever.

_Listen Baby I'm sorry  
>Just wanna tell you don't worry<br>I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
>I'll say again you're dropping out my battery is low<br>So you know we're goin to a place nearby  
>Gotta go <em>


End file.
